Embracing Darkness
by Lady Orianna1
Summary: Eternia seems to have reached a state of peace, but when Queen Marlena is contacted by an old acquaintance from earth it could very quickly change for the Royal family, the masters and especially Skeletor. New Chapter: Marlena's niece and nephew arrive
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own He-Man and the Masters of the universe or the characters from the programme; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of creative fun. Any additional characters however belong to me.  
  
Prologue  
  
Marlena smiled to herself as she walked through the palace gardens, enjoying the peace and solitude while admiring the effort Orko had put into them. Next time she saw the little jester she had to thank him; he was doing an excellent job. Coming to the edge of the pool, at the centre of the main garden, she sighed contently as she sat at its rim, soaking in the sunshine and taking in the sweet fragrance of the flowers around her. She dipped her hand in the cool water, causing it to shimmer slightly and idly watched the bees busy at work. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed since this business with Skeletor had arisen, forcing the palace to constantly be on high alert. But lately, over the passed few months nothing terrible had happened. Skeletor hadn't made any attacks on Greyskull, although this made Randor and especially Duncan suspicious and a little edgy over why, the peace treaty had gone through successfully between the Caligars and the Spalians, Teela and Adam seemed to be getting closer. Everything was going perfectly and she intended to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
*'Marlena!'* The silky melodic tone of the voice instantly pulled Marlena from her thoughts. She sat up straighter, pulling her hand from the cool water and was momentarily confused; there was no one around and the voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sat alert for a few moments listening intently. But after hearing nothing she just decided she had imagined it.  
  
*'You are not imagining things Marlena. Turn around.'*  
  
Marlena jumped slightly, taken off guard, but turned around curiously. Confused at seeing nobody she screwed up her face, beginning to believe she was going mad. Perhaps the stress over the passed year was finally catching up on her. However playful laughter from beneath her made Marlena think twice as she looked down into the pool and was surprised to see a very familiar face of a pretty woman with elfin features, reflecting back at her on its surface.  
  
'Why so shocked to see me Marlena? I suppose it has been many years, you were seven when I saw you last, wasn't you?' The woman smiled her customary warm smile. She appeared so young, about 17 but the wisdom in her eyes gave away the fact that she was far older, hundreds of years older, she just never aged.  
  
'Y-yes.yes I was seven. It was in the woods with my sister, gosh it was so long ago.' There were tears of joy glistening in Marlena's eyes. 'Evanna! Ever since I came to Eternia, I never thought I'd see anyone from Earth again. But why have you contacted me now? How is everyone? How is Orico?'  
  
Evanna smiled as she watched Marlena grow increasingly more excited by the minute, but her smiled wavered slightly as she mentioned her sister.  
  
'Your sister is part of the reason I've contacted you Marlena. I haven't contacted you till now because you settled here nicely and it was decided that it was best to let you get on with your knew life. But things have changed.'  
  
Marlena calmed herself at Evanna's saddened face and grim tone. She waited patiently albeit nervously, while the powerful Pagan sorceress collected her thoughts, obviously trying to think of a gentle way to put across what had to be bad news.  
  
Evanna sighed, swiping away a strand of dark green hair from her face before continuing. She looked directly at Marlena, her magenta eyes locking with Marlena's worried ones.  
  
'There is no easy way for me to tell you this Marlena. Orico is dead; she has been for the past 11 years.' Evanna waited for this to sink in before saying more. Marlena's expression was one of pure shock and anguish. Her older sibling was dead. She blinked choking back a sob while tears slid down her face.  
  
'H-how? Why did she..'  
  
'She was killed; Murdered by those scared and jealous of her powers.'  
  
Marlena closed her eyes, her mind a mixture of sorrow and anger.  
  
'I am sorry Marlena. She is sorely missed by many, but not all that I have to say is tragic; you have a niece and nephew here on earth, her children.'  
  
Marlena's head snapped up, again shocked by what Evanna was saying. She had thought her sister was incapable of having children.  
  
'Again this shocks you, I don't mean to burden you with all this information, especially after hearing of your sister's death but her children are really why I am contacting you.'  
  
Marlena momentarily pushed her grief aside as best she could, struggling now with the concept that she had a niece and nephew. 'How old are they? What are their names?'  
  
'Trissa has just turned 17 and Valan is 16. Since there mother died I have looked after them, it would have been inevitable that I would have contact with Trissa because she has inherited a lot of her mother's powers, which brings me straight to the real reason I am speaking to you. Trissa has reached the age where her powers have become most active. Situations on earth have made it difficult for me to watch over them both and very hard for Trissa to develop her powers without bringing unwanted attention to herself.'  
  
Marlena was beginning to see where this conversation was leading. 'And you feel that they would both benefit by staying here with me in Eternia, where sorcery is well known?!'  
  
Evanna smiled relief showing in her eyes. 'Yes! Eternia is a healthy environment for them to be in and it would do them both a world of good, especially Trissa; her power has a lot of potential to be good, but past events have caused there to be some darkness in her heart, I don't want he sliding down the wrong path. Also they will be with family. Are you willing to take them in, they are a bit of a handful?'  
  
Marlena smiled at this, knowing how Adam could be a handful at times. 'Yes. I think it's a lovely idea and they will be very welcome to stay here. It's the least I can do for Orico.'  
  
'Excellent! I am very relieved to hear you say that. As soon as I gather the right ingredients for the spell to create a portal, I will send them over to you.'  
  
Marlena nodded, and then something dawned on her. 'What of their father?'  
  
Evanna's expression turned grave. 'He...does not matter. He is unable to help. I will leave you now, I must get everything prepared. I will contact you again just before they are sent to you.'  
  
Marlena was unable to question anything further because Evanna had disappeared. She stared at where she had been, her own reflection now filling the space. Small ripples shattered it's stillness as tiny tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the water's surface. Marlena sniffed, wiping away her tears from her face and then another thing dawned on her. She hadn't consulted Randor over the decision to look after her sister's children. Oh well, he'll understand, he'll have to because she was doing it for Orico.  
  
**********  
  
Reviews would be lovely, I'm always interested to hear people's input. 


	2. Welcome to Eternia

Disclaimer: see prologue.  
  
I would like to say Thank You to both DBZanya and Doppleganger33 for their kind reviews. ^-^  
  
Doppleganger33: In answer to your question concerning Marlena having powers herself, the answer is no and you will find out this reason in later chapters.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Eternia  
  
The night air was cool on her exposed skin and she smiled to herself, loving the refreshing feeling it gave her. She averted her gaze from the busy bustling streets below her and gazed up at the stars for a moment, absently pushing aside her blood red bangs from her face, before lighting a cigarette.  
  
Shifting her position, on the edge of the tall office block, to a more comfortable one, her attention was brought back to the people down in the streets, scurrying around like ants, as two speeding police cars raced through the traffic with their sirens blaring. She sighed knowing she was going to miss earth and didn't want to leave, even though humanity had screwed her over countless times; this was were she had grown up and she wanted to stay.  
  
'But you have to leave Trissa and believe me it's for the best.'  
  
Trissa glanced at Evanna as she came up beside her, but said nothing and carried on starring out across the city, taking another pull from her cigarette. A smile formed at her lips, thinking how out of place the witch seemed in the chaotic urban environment.  
  
'That's a terrible habit.'  
  
Trissa rolled her eyes, having heard this before. 'It's not going to kill me, you know it can't.'  
  
'It's still a bad habit and there won't be any in Eternia.'  
  
'Then let me enjoy my last one.'  
  
Evanna frowned at this, causing Trissa to smirk, but she snubbed the cigarette out anyway.  
  
'Is it time?'  
  
'It is. Valan is ready and waiting. He seems to be looking forward to this.'  
  
Trissa frowned knowing that her brother was more than happy to leave earth.  
  
'Give me a minute alone and I'll be with you.'  
  
Evanna nodded and vanished. Standing up, Trissa took a deep breath and gave one more disheartened look over the city and into the horizon, silently saying goodbye before vanishing herself.  
  
********  
  
Marlena had decided it was time to tell Randor about their soon to be arriving guests. Entering the throne room she found him deep in conversation with Duncan. Adam and Teela were also in the room and they smiled as she entered. Duncan and Randor however had not noticed her presence so she cleared her throat loudly, a little agitated. Both of them looked over to see her standing with folded arms and a slight scowl but it quickly faded to a smile.  
  
'Randor I need to tell you something.'  
  
'Can it not wait Marlena? This is a matter of importance.'  
  
'Yeah because Skeletor's really been causing havoc lately hasn't he.' Adam chided, resulting in Teela giving him a rough elbow to the ribs and gaining two stern stares from both his father and Man-at-arms.  
  
'All the more reason to be alert Adam, a warrior should never let his guard down.' Randor said firmly.  
  
'Well what I have to say is also important, so no it can't wait.' Marlena interrupted not wanting to be ignored. What she needed to say was imperative.  
  
Randor sat down in his throne knowing from the unyielding tone in his wife's voice that he was defeated.  
  
'Very well Marlena.'  
  
Marlena smirked triumphantly. 'I have been contacted by an old friend from earth......'  
  
Randor lent forward, surprised by this, sharing a bewildered glance with Duncan. Adam and Teela listened on intently, knowing this would most definitely lead to the end of their boredom that they had been suffering lately.  
  
'She......She told me that my sister, Orico, has died.' Marlena swallowed hard, the loss of her sister still fresh on her mind. Randor stood up, seeing that Marlena was grieving, and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms.  
  
'I'm so sorry Marlena.'  
  
'Its okay, yes it was a shock but I'll get through it eventually, especially as her children will be staying with us from now on.'  
  
Randor pulled back a bit so he was able to look at Marlena's face. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Evanna, the friend who contacted me, asked if they could stay with us. You see Trissa, my niece, has inherited my sister's power, you know what I told you about ages ago, and she's reached the age were they are very active. So it would be best if Trissa and Valan come here, as sorcery is acceptable in Eternia. I think it would be nice to get to know my sister's children, they are after all family.'  
  
'Uh-huh.' Randor replied weakly, thoughts focused mainly on just what Marlena had told him about her sister and her powers.  
  
'You are okay with this aren't you?' Marlena asked, seeing the wary look in his eyes. He looked down at her seeing how much she wanted this and knowing that she must be very grieved over her sister's death. 'Yes, I suppose it won't be a problem.'  
  
'I'm very glad of that King Randor.'  
  
Everyone turned round to see the floating ethereal form of an enchanting young woman with long flowing dark green hair that fell way past her hips and shining magenta eyes. She was smiling warmly at all of them.  
  
'Evanna! I wasn't expecting you to come so soon.' Marlena exclaimed, surprised.  
  
'Is it an inconvenience?'  
  
'No not at all.'  
  
'Good, because I am ready to open the portal between these worlds, I can not risk keeping Trissa and Valan on earth any longer.'  
  
'And why is that' Randor asked stepping closer to the white witch.  
  
'Because there are those on earth who wish them harm and I can no longer hide them from these people. I thank you King Randor for your generosity by allowing them to stay in Eternos.'  
  
'I did it for Marlena.'  
  
'Yes you did, and I sense something is troubling you over your decision?' Evanna floated closer to Randor so that they were face to face.  
  
Marlena looked questionably at her husband. 'You said you were ok with it?'  
  
'I am. It's just that I am worried about the power Trissa has, Eternia has gone through enough and......'  
  
'Father I don't see what the problem is, she could be a help to us.' Adam interrupted confused by his father's reaction.  
  
'Or a problem.' Randor turned to Evanna. 'Marlena once told me about her sister's power, how she was born with it and that it was...... well it had dark qualities and she was able to speak to demons and other such creatures. If her daughter has inherited this.....'  
  
'I will not lie to you Randor. Trissa has inherited everything from her mother's power and has adapted it to her own unique abilities. She has potential to do much good with it, however if she were to stray the power could consume her. Both of them have been through so much since a very early age, they need to get away from earth. There is plenty of guidance here in Eternia for Trissa, please do not deny her of this.'  
  
Everyone stared at Randor expectantly, waiting for his answer. He looked at Duncan. 'What do you think old friend?'  
  
Duncan thought for a moment before answering. 'I don't see why they shouldn't come here, they are Marlena's niece and nephew and yours. I'm sure if it was a terrible mistake to let them come to Eternia, the sorceress would have intervened by now.'  
  
Randor mulled this over in his mind, he looked at Marlena who was silently pleading with him, then at Adam and Teela.  
  
'What is your verdict?'  
  
Adam grinned. 'I say let them come, I'm curious to meet my cousins.'  
  
Teela shrugged. 'My father is right, I'm sure if it was a bad idea the sorceress would have contacted you.'  
  
'Very well then Evanna, open the portal.' Randor replied with slight reluctance.  
  
Evanna bowed to him in thanks and turned her back on them. She began whispering a few ancient words under her breath. Slowly a purple mist began to emerge from her body and formed into a large swirling circle in front of them. Waves of blue energy began to crackle around it before it opened up and formed a gateway. Two figures soon appeared and stepped out onto the throne room floor, the portal closing promptly behind them.  
  
***********  
  
'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FUR-BRAIN?' Skeletor's eyes burned a fiery red as they glared down in rage at his cowering henchmen, Beastman in particular, who stood directly in front of the throne. He wished the floor would swallow him up right now and didn't dare make eye contact with his furious master, as he stuttered in reply.  
  
'W-we-uh-lost the book.'  
  
The others flinched as he was violently flung backwards by a blast from Skeletor's ram staff and was sent crashing into a nearby wall. He grunted in pain from the impact as he slumped to the floor breathing heavily.  
  
Skeletor sat back down in his stone throne, eye sockets still blazing. 'Evil-lyn wh........' He paused suddenly sensing a great deal of mystical energy that seemed very out of place. Everyone looked strangely at Skeletor except Evil-lyn who had now stepped out of the shadows and shared an equally perplexed expression with her lord.  
  
'Where is it coming from?' She muttered absently.  
  
'Where is what coming from?' Tri-clops asked slightly confused by Skeletor's swift change in mood. Not that he was complaining.  
  
'Tri-clops use your energy sensors to track down the mystical energy Evil- lyn and I are sensing.......Now.' Skeletor ordered gruffly still feeling the anger from the previous conversation just minutes ago. He wasn't finished with them yet over that but he was curious about this new discovery.  
  
Tri-clops changed to his red lens and tapped a few buttons on its side, instantly allowing him to pick up any frequencies on Eternia. The others waited impatiently; very inquisitive as to find out what was going on. Skeletor glared down at Tri-clops tapping his clawed fingers on the edge of his throne arm irritably.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Give me a second I've picked up some strange fluctuations I'm just trying to locate where they're originating from.' A whirl of strange spiking lines and numbers buzzed in Tri-clops' vision. 'I'm also sensing portal energy as well, they're both related. I've almost got it. It's coming from.........the palace of Eternos!?' Tri-clop's clicked off his sensors and changed lens, surprised by his findings and turned to Skeletor who was equally surprised.  
  
'Are you sure that's where it is coming from?' Evil-lyn asked sceptically. 'It seems very odd that such a power would originate from the palace of Eternos.'  
  
Tri-clops gritted his teeth to bite back his anger at the witch's lack of faith. 'Yes I'm sure.'  
  
'Send your doom seekers to the palace immediately.' Skeletor said. 'Then we will know for sure.' He was also slightly sceptical that what ever it was was at the palace but Tri-clops had never been mistaken before so he was also slightly worried that his enemies had something so powerful at their disposal.  
  
'Sure thing boss, I have a few hidden around the palace. According to my sensors it was originating from the throne room.' He pressed a button on his arm band and a screen was projected in front of them, showing a perfect view of the palace throne room.  
  
Skeletor leaned forward at the site of the King and Queen, Duncan and the two brats gathered around a woman who he didn't recognise. His attention was then pulled to the large portal she was creating.  
  
Trip-clops had a smug grin on his face. 'See I told you, there's the portal and she must be your mystical energy.'  
  
Skeletor glanced at him with mild contempt and would have rolled his eyes if he had any at the stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
'No it's not her.' Evil-lyn butted in. Skeletor said nothing and continued to stare at the portal expectantly. The others were once again confused.  
  
'Then where is it coming from?' Beastman asked scratching his head. He limped closer to the screen, still suffering from the blast, and inspected the scene. 'I don't see anyone else new.'  
  
Skeletor sighed frustrated by Beastman's incompetence. 'That's because they haven't arrived yet....who ever it is giving off the energy, are still coming through the portal.'  
  
Just as Skeletor finished there was a gasp from the throne room and all attention was brought back to the scene as two figures emerged from the portal with it closing shortly afterwards. The woman who had created the portal looked extremely tired Skeletor noted, but he quickly focused on the boy and especially the girl now standing at the centre of the room with keen interest.  
  
All eyes were now fixed on the new arrivals who were staring back at the others in the throne room. The boy, who was the taller of the two, turned to the woman concerned. The young girl simply crossed her arms and seemed to wait patiently for a reaction from the others.  
  
Evil-lyn observed with quiet disdain that the others seemed to be drooling over the girl, she even thought she could see Skeletor having trouble taking his eyes off her but then again she also noted with increased dismay and anger that it was from this girl that the power was emanating. Perhaps that was why Skeletor appeared so interested.  
  
But still Evil-lyn instantly grew a disliking to her. The girl was beautiful. She had deathly white pale skin that contrasted nicely with her dark blood red hair, which cascaded down her back in an unruly wave of spikes. At the front she had two shorter bangs streaked with black and riddled with black and silver beads. Evil-lyn was extremely jealous of her very agile looking and curvaceous figure, which was clad in an ornate black corset and a black skirt that was very short at the front and flowed long at the back. To top her outfit off she wore black high heel boots that only covered half of her calf and turned into three buckled straps the rest of the way up. All this was draped in a long hooded black coat that did up at her neck.  
  
She was very gothic looking and Evil-lyn was sick with jealously. She hated how the others reacted to her. Just like that damn brat Teela. Her anger dissipated slightly as she caught sight of the boy and her heart caught in her throat. She couldn't take her eyes off him as they followed his well built and lithe body up and down. He also had very pale skin and even more so contrasting hair that was black and streaked with red and stuck out in large spikes in every possible direction. He had a gorgeous smirk that made her heart flutter and his black sleeveless shirt and baggy combo pants tucked into black boots left nothing to her imagination.  
  
She was jogged from her thoughts as Skeletor cleared his throat loudly and she realised everyone was staring at her with amused expressions.  
  
'See something you like Evil-lyn?' Skeletor said in a chiding tone, chuckling.  
  
Evil-lyn went bright red as the others laughed at her and glared angrily at Skeletor. 'I was about to ask you the same question.' She replied back harshly causing everyone to halt their laughter and nervously stare at Skeletor who's eyes were once again ablaze.  
  
'You watch your mouth witch.' He reached for his staff but stopped when a conversation in the throne room caught his attention.  
  
'Trissa, Valan meet King Randor, he has kindly allowed you to stay here at the palace, and meet his wife, Queen Marlena, your aunt.' Evanna said with as much energy as she could muster; creating the portal had taken almost everything out of her and she was now desperately struggling to keep her ethereal form visible in the throne room.  
  
Trissa could see this so decided to hurry things along so that Evanna could return back to her body at Earth. She turned to King Randor who was staring at her in awe, so was everyone else. Trissa was used to this reaction knowing all too well that the cause of this was her eyes she shared with her brother. She held out her hand knowing it would spike another reaction out of the King when he saw her taloned fingers. She was right because Randor was hesitant to take it at first.  
  
'My brother and I are very grateful for your kindness King Randor.'  
  
Randor found it difficult to answer at first as he found him self enthralled by her eyes; they were completely scarlet, with darker red irises that seemed to capture all the light and reflect it like a crystal would, they were very feral as well. He shook himself out of it and forced a smile. 'You are very welcome uh Trissa isn't it?'  
  
Trissa smiled to herself and nodded turning her attentions to the woman standing not very far behind him. She could smell in the woman's blood the sisterly connection she had had with her mother.  
  
Marlena stepped closer her eyes full of so many overwhelming emotions that touched Trissa, causing her to feel for her aunt, sensing she was going through a very confusing time.  
  
Marlena was now in front of Trissa, studying her warmly. She had been shocked at first by her eyes but soon got over them, although she was still unsure of why they were like that. She reached out and placed a hand on the side of Trissa's face.  
  
'You look so much like your mother.' Marlena said barley under a whisper. She stared into Trissa's eyes for a moment searching, for what Trissa did not know but she allowed it, waiting patiently for her aunt to finish.  
  
Marlena finally took her hand away and smiled hugging her niece. 'Welcome to Eternos Trissa I'm glad that you've came here.......and believe me if I had known you existed I would have found some way of contacting you. I feel so guilty that........'  
  
'Its ok Aunt Marlena, Valan and I know this. It probably would have been too dangerous for us to have met each other before now.'  
  
Trissa stepped back and glanced at her brother, she sighed inwardly as she caught him eyeing up the girl standing next to who she sensed was her cousin. Valan saw her disapproving look and grinned wickedly knowing exactly what she was thinking. He then turned to Teela who was ogling him and winked causing her to blush profusely, before turning to his newly acquired aunt. Trissa looked to the floor and shook her head slightly at his behaviour. She looked over at Adam and saw the twinge of jealousy in his eyes over the girl's reaction to her brother.  
  
Her thoughts were pulled away from this as something shiny caught her eye, it was very small and if she had not had her enhanced eyesight she would not have noticed it.  
  
'He never changes does he.' Evanna commented mirth lacing her tired voice.  
  
'No he doesn't.' Trissa muttered under her breath a little pre-occupied with the knowledge that everyone was being spied on, but said nothing of it.  
  
'Hey!' Valan replied with mock hurt as he walked over to Marlena and gave her a huge grin before hugging her. 'I see beauty runs in the family aunt Marlena....I'm very grateful to be able to stay here.' He glanced over at Teela. 'I can see that I'll be enjoying my stay.'  
  
Marlena blushed lightly at her nephew's compliment and returned the hug before pulling away to get a good look at him. She quirked an eyebrow at the strange markings down the left side of his face. 'I'm glad you think so. Um I hope you don't mind me asking but what's with the a.....?'  
  
Valan looked confused for a sec before she gestured towards her own face and realisation struck him. 'Oh you're talking about my tattoo's well a simple way of explaining them would be that it runs in the male side of the family, when I reached 13 they just appeared as a sign of my maturity.'  
  
'Oh I see.' Marlena looked at him a little perplexed.  
  
Evanna noticed this and decided it would be best to explain it further. 'It is something he inherited from his father. I can see now that they will settle in fine. Trissa, Valan I must leave you now, my power is diminishing quickly. I need to rest. Do as you're aunt asks, I will check up on you both if and when possible.'  
  
They nodded their silent goodbyes.  
  
She turned once more to the King and Queen. 'Thank you again for your generous decision to take them.'  
  
'It is no problem at all Evanna. Isn't that right Randor?'  
  
'Yes no problem.' Randor replied though with less sincerity than his wife.  
  
Evanna smiled and bowed once more before slowly fading away.  
  
************  
  
Skeletor stared into space for a moment, running what he had just seen and heard over in his mind. The arrival of Marlena's niece and nephew now made things very interesting. Not only was the fact that they had come from Earth an appealing notion, because it opened all sorts of new possibilities, but the fact this girl, Trissa, had immense power locked away inside her changed everything. For better or for worse he was not certain. Either way it did not change the fact that his plans would now have to be altered. He grit his teeth in annoyance at this. Then his mind flooded back to the girl. She had known they had been watching, when she had looked directly into the doom seeker he had seen it in her eyes and those eyes........so strange yet they seemed so familiar somehow.......and they had been so full of........  
  
'Ah boss, you ok?' Whiplash asked the question everyone had been thinking.  
  
Skeletor glared down at him angrily; feeling stupid at being caught day dreaming and although they didn't know it, it had been mostly about the girl, which made it worst for some reason because he didn't know why.  
  
'I'm fine you fool. Now all of you get out my sight.'  
  
Everyone complied and made no argument, glad that he seemed to have forgotten their earlier blunder.  
  
**************  
  
What did you think? Reviews are very welcome as is criticism, bad as well as good as long as it has a useful purpose behind it and is relevant so no flames. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. 


End file.
